My Turn
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: After the completion of the Jewel, Kagome made her choice. The thing was, Inuyasha hadn't and she couldn't take it anymore. Heart broken from the choice she'd HAD to make, Kouga came to put the pieces back together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Everything. Kagome had given up everything for Inuyasha. To be with him. Her family, her home and her friends. Even the Jewel. All for the chance to stay here with him in the Feudal Area—with him.

He hadn't used the Jewel to become a full demon but she knew the thought was still there. Maybe, just maybe, she would be enough to satisfy that desire in him. It didn't matter though. She had given the Jewel to him. She would have—and had—done anything and everything for him, with him.

_The pain in her chest was her heart breaking._ Why did everything always come back to Kikyou?

Kagome knew the moment Inuyasha sensed her. He stiffened, his arms sliding from around Kikyou. To her, that small scene seemed in slow motion. His arms sliding from around her waist, slow, as if he wanted to hold her but at the same time wanted to go to Kagome. There was no way he could have missed her . He would have sensed her emotions, smelled the tears gathering in her eyes.

Inuyasha jerked out of Kikyous arms. The look on his face, regret, pain, remorse and confusion. He'd been in her arms willingly.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha holding her just the night before and it had felt so right. So perfect. She had been so sure, believed, that he had made his choice.

He hadn't. How could this be described otherwise?

"Kagome." Inuyasha took a step towards her, torn between the two. He hadn't expected Kagome to follow him and he wished to God she hadn't. A part of him wanted to keep both of them and never have to let the other go. The pain in Kagomes eyes, the remorse—he knew it was his fault.

He had to make a choice. Why couldn't he?

"No, Inuyasha…" Kagome lifted a hand, stopping him where he stood. "I can't." She whispered because she knew she couldn't. Not anymore. Three years. He'd had three years to make a choice. The decision that would either break her heart or keep it whole. And he couldn't bring himself to make it and that answer, she had needed now. She couldn't do this anymore. Her heart couldn't take it.

One too many times.

This was going to tear her apart even more, she knew that. Making this decision herself…Oh God.

"Kagome, don't. Please. It's not what it looks like." What else could he say? From the look on her face, Inuyasha knew. Knew it was too late. He'd lied because it was exactly what it looked like but what else could he say? He needed her…but he needed Kikyou, too.

"It's not?" Kagome drew a shuddering breath. "Inuyasha." She wanted to yell at him, throw something, anything, to make him feel what she was feeling right now. Anything other than standing there looking like a heart-broken fool. Which she was. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare…" Her voice shook, tears threatening, as she shook her head. _She couldn't do this anymore. _Her and Inuyasha—she couldn't.

What then? She couldn't go back home. The well had closed with the completing of the Jewel and she hadn't used it to go back.

"You can't make up your mind, can you?" He had promised her but that was one of many promises over the year. What he felt for her obviously wasn't enough to make him chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Inuyasha stopped by again…He wanted to see her…" Miroku pushed at the dying embers of the fire with a stick as a spoke.

Kagome wouldn't see or even speak to Inuyasha. Hell, she rarely even spoke now. Miroku wished more than anything that she could go back to her own time now. That seemed to be the only thing that might be able to bring her back…Miroku couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Kagome was feeling. Not even he'd believed that Inuyasha could be so…damn…stupid.

Kagome hadn't even cried and she needed to.

Sango nodded and looked towards Kagomes sleeping form across the fire. She and Miroku had believed that Inuyasha had finally made his choice. It was as if he couldn't. Maybe didn't even want to. Inuyasha couldn't have them both—Kagome didn't have the heart to share like that.

"Honestly, I think she's better off without him. I just can't believe…" Sango didn't even have to finish the sentence. Sango was doing everything to make sure kagome knew she had a home here. Not that she had much of a choice.

"She's making herself sick, Miroku." Kagome was barely eating and although Sango understood why; pure heartbreak; she had to keep Kagome going.

Kagome was broken. Torn. Love ripped away. She knew she could go back to Inuyasha and that he would be there but she was willing to risk the pain anymore.

Miroku and Sango could think of one other person that could possibly help Kagome, even if only to bring her back to painful reality. Sango could only hope that he wouldn't hurt her anymore than Inuyasha had.

"I'll kill him." Kouga growled the words out before Miroku even finished his sentence.

Throughout the years that Kouga had pursued Kagome, he'd had the feeling that Kagome was, as the years passed by, falling for mutt face…No matter how much he wanted to deny the thought, it was there. Knowing that Inuyasha had, for the last time, hurt Kagome had his blood boiling. He would never, ever hurt Kagome like that.

Fucking mutt-faced half demon bastard.

Kouga stood, Ginta and Hakku doing the same. He would do anything for Kagome.

Miroku jumped onto Kiras back as Kouga tore off towards Kagomes scent far away. Miroku knew that Kouga could help Kagome. He hoped feverently that he could. While Kouga might not have a chance with Kagome, he was perhaps the only other person that could keep Kagome going long enough to get over Inuyasha.

They all knew she had made the right choice because Kagome deserved better than that.

Kouga was furious. After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome had made it clear to Kouga that she choose Inuyasha—that she loved him. Kouga had felt those words almost render his heart but that was his Kagome no matter how the world turned and he would never hurt her.

"_I'm sorry Kouga…but you know I love…Inuyasha…" She didn't want to hurt Kouga but she had to make him know, to understand. _

_Kouga sighed and caught Kagomes hands and brought them up, kissing her knuckles. Inuyasha yelled something at him, something about his hands, but he ignored it. He WOULD have this at least. "I'm always here for you, Kagome. Believe that. No matter what…" He saw her eyes widen as he cupped her head in his hands, his fingers sliding into her hair. He leaned in and slanted his lips over hers. He had to. Had to know how she felt in his arms. _

_Inuyasha was pissed, that much was obvious, to Kougas satisfaction, which increased when he sensed Kagomes heart rate fly. But it wasn't enough. Kagome pulled away and shook her head…_

Kouga had spoken the truth. Even when Kagome choose some other man over him he was still there for her. Like hell he was going to let her suffer for something that wasn't her fault! Some of his pack had tried to tell him to let it go because he was only torturing himself but he would always be there for her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Inuyasha never even saw it coming and that was saying something, considering he always knew when Kouga was near. The punch caught him square in the nose and he heard the crack of bone and felt pain spread through his face. Being a half demon though, meant that he would heal faster than a human. That didn't lesson the impact though.

"I told you." Kouga caught Inuyasha by the front of his red fire rat shirt and lifted him up. "Not to hurt her." He landed another punch, this time on the cheek, immensely satisfied that Inuyasha wasn't able to avoid it. He was too shocked to even block the blows. "I told you to take care of her." Another blow, one to his right eye.

Inuyasha slammed up against one of the trees behind him. What the fuck—

"This is for even thinking that dead bitch is worth hurting Kagome." Kouga landed another punch to Inuyashas already swelling nose.

"This is for Kagome." Kouga curled his hand around Inuyashas neck and slammed him down to the ground, the impact causing dirt to spew.

"You aren't worth her time. How could you even compare the two? Kagome is so much more—" Kouga couldn't help it. The thought of Kagome hurting because of this mutt pissed him off to no end. He would have been satisfied with another bome crunching blow but Inuyasha lifted his feet up and slammed them up into Kougas middle, sending him flying backwards.

Kouga felt his feet skid across the ground, dust rising up in front of him.

He couldn't even say anything, Inuyasha knew that. He didn't know what to say. Kagome refused to speak to him and he knew if he'd still been wearing the Beads of Subjecation, she probably would have sat him to death. He knew Kagomes mind was made up but for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to give her up just yet. Not Kikyou either. Couldn't Kagome understand that he needed time?

"You've had three years." Kouga said, making Inuyasha realize that he'd said those words aloud. "Three years to make up your mind. Three years to know that she is EVERYTHING. She loves you. She fucking loves you. Gave up everything for you and you can't give up the past, one thing, for her. Instead you have to lie—"

"Go away. Please." Kouga and Inuyasha both turned as Kagome spoke. Neither had heard her approach but there she was. Kouga balled his fists at first glance. Dark circles lined her eyes and she looked so tired but the pain in her eyes was so blantently obvious.

"Please, Inuyasha, go away…" Kagome had heard the commotion and then she'd heard Inuyasha and Kouga. It was so hard for her to say those three words.

"Kagome, please—" Inuyasha started but Kouga growled, which made her wonder what the hell he was doing here?

"Please, go." She was almost begging. Inuyasha was trying so hard but she couldn't try anymore. What she saw next was almost her undoing. Kikyou stepped out from the trees and laid a hand on Inuyashas shoulder and whispered something. Inuyasha stiffened but stepped back with Kikyou.

That was the problem. He was still choosing wrong. Seeing Kikyou with him only made it worse. Knowing that he cared about her.

Young love, she thought, almost bitterly. Accept it wasn't hers. She'd always heard that true love heart but she had never imagined that it would feel like this.

"Go." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagome had watched Inuyasha leave, almost reluctantly but he had to know, had to realize the choice that HE had made and in turn had forced her to make.

Kagome curled on her side and watched the flames of the fire and then lifted her gaze up towards the night sky where stars twinkled. It shouldn't be a beautiful night. It had been three weeks since she had watched him turn away. So why wouldn't the pain stop? She felt like dying. She didn't want to love him, even think about him.

Sango sighed softly and brushed Kagomes hair back, glancing down at her untouched plate. "Kagome, you have to eat."

Some people would think it was foolish, even childish, to carry on like Kagome was but when your heart was broken…There were no words to describe it.

Sango stood and then leaned down to pick up Kagomes untouched plate but Miroku stopped her. "Leave it." He shook his head, whispering. He hoped that maybe Kagome would eat it later. Miroku tugged Sango down beside him as he watched Kouga sharpen a small blade and then narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

He was starting to wonder if even Kouga could help Kagome.

Kouga stared at Kagome from across the fire. He remembered back when the Jewel was still shattered and how everytime he had been around, Kagome had been full of life, laughing. Happy. He wasn't going to let her do this anymore.

He wanted her to bring up the subject of Inuyasha, to remember and to cry but he wasn't sure if he could bare for her to do that. He shoved the tip of the blade into the ground till it stood and then plopped down beside her.

_I'm not here just because I know you're not with dog-shit anymore._

He remembered saying to her when she had asked and he didn't explain, just said that he wanted to make sure that she was ok.

"Kagome, what if I said that the thought of killing humans appealed to me? Again." He watched as she slowly lifted her head, the expression on her face unreadable.

"What?" Kagome blinked, frowning.

"You heard me." He just shrugged.

"Kouga—" Kagome sat up slowly and Kouga almost smiled. He was getting a reaction out of her, at least. That was a start.

"I'm just saying—" Kouga started but Kagome stopped him.

"Don't you even—I know you're not—Kouga, you can't—" She couldn't even form a single sentence without stuttering. What the hell was he thinking?

Kouga grinned and probed his elbows up on his knees. "You know, me being a wolf demon and all, sometimes the thought appeals to me and—"

Being a human, Kagome did not like that thought of his. Kouga was a dear friend of hers and she would hate for that to change. To lose someone else. "You're not—" Her words were muffled as Kouga pushed a piece of cooked meat between her lips and with his thumb, pushed her mouth shut.

Kouga grinned and licked the juice from his fingers. "Now eat." And Kagome did just that, he noted. She chewed and stared at him before she swallowed. She opened her mouth but didn't get a single word out before he stuffed another piece in her mouth, grinning all the while.

"Eat."

For the first time since Miroku had came and gotten him, Kouga saw that small improvement in Kagome. It might be nothing to someone else but to Kouga, it meant _something. _He watched as Kagome frowned at him but leaned down and took another bite. Yes!

Kagome was slow but she started eating and after that third bite, it wasn't until then that she realized she was hungry. But what the hell about him killing humans—

"Uh uh. Eat." Kouga grinned again and hell if he could help it.

Across from them Miroku slowly laid his head back down before either one of them noticed him. He smiled. Kagome was going to be alright. It would take time but she would…

And Kouga couldn't help but think as he watched his Kagome eat, that maybe there still was a little life left inside her, that his happy Kagome was still there…and that he wasn't giving her up this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kouga was bossy. Kagome noticed that right away and she wondered if he had been like that before. Possibly hadn't even noticed because she hadn't paid attention back then. All she wanted to do was wallow in her self pity but Kouga wouldn't allow it…and maybe it was better. Wasn't it?

Still, he couldn't stop her from thinking. If it wasn't for Kouga Inuyasha would have been here, trying his best to talk to her. Beg her. He'd tried.

Miroku and Sango didn't say anything as Kagome stood and took off into the forest. It felt good to walk again. Time alone. She hurt, God knew she did but it wasn't so bad. She now realized that it was better if she didn't just sit alone and do nothing. At least she had Kouga to thank that for.

"Where you goin'?" Kouga literally dropped down beside her and she jerked her head up, startled.


End file.
